the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Knight
The Pilot The middle child of a NYPD Detective and a Mexican nurse, Mark grew up defined by his parents' sense of selflessness, righteousness, dedication and their constant absence due to the previous factors. From a young age, he proved contentious, brash and bullheaded; this only intensified after his elder sister went missing, leading to him acting out and becoming somewhat of a rebel without a cause. It was due to a fight between him and his parents that he found himself smack-dab in the chaos of Suitfall, trying to rush back home through fights, looting and chaos as the sky was lit in a thousand different colors. All he remembers is running, as hard as he could, before he felt the world explode around him, everything fading to black. Now, five years later, a scrawny boy from Queens finds himself in the middle of the spotlight: a knight in shining armor, war hero and celebrity. Personality Loud-mouthed, hot blooded, impulsive, flirtatious and kind of a moron, Mark was initially all too happy to refuse to wake up to the reality of the cold, brutal war of extermination raging around him. Always one with a quick compliment and a quicker temper, Mark faced every challenge that came his way with a cocky, defiant smile. However, his decapitation at the hands of a former Specter teammate and his eventual miraculous resurrection seemed to have cooled his temper quite a bit, hardening the young pilot and granting him some measure of hard earned wisdom and maturity. Appearance Originally a 5'7", scrawny manlet of an elf, with a head full of curly, messy black hair, with olive skin, and deep blue eyes, Markhas... changed considerably after becoming a cyborg. Standing slightly under 7 feet tall, with lightly glowing red eyes, and short, messy silver hair, he's far from what one would call an Average Joe. The Suit The Paladin, ever since it first "awoke" in late 2014, has gone through an inordinate amount of changes in its capabilites and combat role. Though originally a Medium-class, jack-of-all-trades Suit designed for versatility and ranged combat, it morphed into a Light-class specialized for rapid response and melee combat after Operation Relay, a form that it would remain in until his untimely death at the hands of the Bearserker. After being miraculously somehow brought back to life, The Paladin has risen stronger than ever; now, Mark stands at a towering 7 feet tall, with a weight of slightly under 200 kilograms of synthetic muscle and reinforced plating when fully armored up. The Paladin refuses to compromise in its capabilities, distinguishing itself by having excellent speed and maneuverability, Fortress-class armor plating, as well as being able to match the most basic of Heavy-classes strength-wise. The suit remains entirely focused towards engaging and eliminating enemies in Melee combat, using both its in-built Shock Gauntlets and the Argent Slicer, a custom built Heat Blade to push through the enemy lines. The pilot's code name comes from the suit's distinctive, almost mirror-like Silver coloration, currently accentuated by his reinforced plating's matte black and bright red visor. Relationships Faction relationships Armor Corps: While originally distrustful of the organization, even temporarily deserting when ordered to kill a disarmed pilot, Mark has somehow found himself becoming the poster boy to the newest top dog on the block, something that confuses and amuses him to no end. Category:Pilots Category:Elforce Alpha Category:Light Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: AD Category:PACYOA: TE